


Glorhole Dooley

by Topishfakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (that will be a tagged used a lot here), Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Beards (Facial Hair), Breeding, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Jeremy, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Consensual Sex, Facial Hair, Facials, Gangbang, Glory Hole, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topishfakes/pseuds/Topishfakes
Summary: Jeremy has fun in a gloryhole.If you like just pure unfiltered clean smut about Jeremy Dooley...then read.





	Glorhole Dooley

Jeremy was currently on his knees between two stall walls. Sweat jacket was still on for the most part, slightly falling from the shoulders as he was moved back and forth revealing his undershirt. The ball-cap facing backwards so it didn’t hit the stall in front of him. His jeans were pushed down past his ass. He had a hand around the thick cock in front of him. It was pushing past the hole in the stall, through Jeremy’s clenched fist into his mouth. Drool slicking the dick and lips. Jeremy’s lips were a muted red from the amount of face fucking he had been enduring for the last couple hours. Spit slicked Jeremy’s facial hair which rubbed onto the balls the anonymous man had also pushed through the wide hole. Jeremy although was moving his head onto the cock, the thrusts he was receiving from the other anonymous man behind him pushed him further onto the dick with every thrust.

The man that was currently stretching his ass was just as thick if not more than the one he was sucking. If Jeremy was honest he’d say he lost count but he believed to be on cock number 4 for his mouth and cock number 6 for his ass. He’s not sure how many there were going to be coming in to this but damn if he aint ready. Jeremy’s also not sure how the guys know which end is which. He’s imagining some guy wrote ass and mouth on the two separate stall doors and it made him even harder thinking he was some kind if side attraction. Jeremy pulled off the cock in front of him to tell the dude behind him to fuck harder. Which the man did and it made Jeremy moan even louder than he had been before. He licked up the length and moved down to the mans balls where he sucked one ball in then the next. Jeremy continued to stroke the mans cock making the man moan louder and Jeremy was ready for another load. As Jeremy kept sucking and licking on the nuts, his strokes moved the man’s load up and out onto his face and hair. Jeremy trying to catch some on his tongue but knew he could swallow some later if he wanted. Jeremy clenched his ass down onto the still thrusting length which made the other man fuck harder and rougher till he too was busting his nut into Jeremy. Filling Jeremy up and pushing cum from past fuckers out with his own. The feel making Jeremy himself cum for the second time that night. His straining cock still trapped in the front of his underwear. Pushing his own jizz through the fabric and the last load onto his sweatshirt and the bathroom floor under him.

Jeremy pulled off the cock behind him and laid on the ground. He was tired but was already thinking the next position he wanted to take. Maybe open up the door to his stall and get a ride on a cock or maybe even two at once. It was gonna be another hour or two at least and Jeremy was ready to take that pleasure.


End file.
